User blog:God of godzilla/Godzilla vs Slattern-Part 1
Everyone has been discussing in this wiki who would win between Godzilla, The King of the Monsters or Slattern, the first of the Cat 5s and I will try to discuss the outcomes of the fight. VS For this blog I will use Slattern in film and the Yukes game combined while Godzilla will have Showa, Heisei and Millennium series separate. Each Godzilla series will be split into separate blogs Showa Godzilla Of course this series is the Big G at his prime form. His Signature attack, the atomic breath was just super heated vapor which could melt any metal including the fictional Space Titanium, the breath contained some explosive power as seen in this video against Slattern who took a near point-blank nuke which was very powerful, Godzillas current Atomic breath will possibly require repeated attacks on a specific area to achieve critical damage.While the Atomic breath isn't very powerful in comparison to the other Godzillas, he could propell himself and 'fly' by shooting at the ground and let the force lift himself up even though he has his back turned. Godzillas second deadly ability is the nuclear pulse which is really a super magnet in the showa series, despite Slattern being an organic being which would make the pulse useless, Godzilla can use this ability to attract surrounding metal and use it as a layer of armor and seeing how it can pull Mechagodzilla who was flying at Mach 5 speed, Godzilla can have extra armor in a quick time. (not that he would really need it but anyway moving on) Godzilla of course is immune to conventional firepower thanks to his super cells but there have been instances where Big Gs skin has failed against other Kaijus like Gigan, Hedorah and Mechagodzilla but the wounds can heal quickly which is when Godzilla's hands get melted by Hedorah but regenerates later. While Slattern is bigger than Godzilla(Slattern-over 180m Godzilla-50m),Godzilla is the heavier of the two(Slattern-over 6000tons Godzilla-20000tons) while Slattern can toss Striker Eureka(almost 2000tons) quite some distance, Godzilla lifted King Ghidorah(30000tons) over his own head back and forth which shows Godzilla has big advantages. Interestingly enough Godzilla has a near intellegence equal to humans who can make abstract thoughts and communicate to other kaijus while sometimes Godzilla display cunning equal to a simple animal. Showa Godzilla had many feats which could defy the laws of physics like flying, walking around without self-collapsing and doing his funny victory dance his most awesome law defying feat...the mother flippen SLIDE KICK TWICE! it may not be a Captain Falcon's Falcon kick nor Chuch Norris Roundhouse kick or King Leonidas Sparta kick, its Godzilla's slide kick. Slattern Slattern in the video game has an electric ray attack which can be lethal to Godzilla if it was the early Godzilla but the later version can absorb lightning which makes this attack not very useful. Where range fails, Slatterns triple tail is no doubt lethal as it has pierced Gipsy Dangers armor(6) with ease and caused hull damage on Strikers armor(9) whether or not it can pierce Godzilla's skin is probable meaning that the tail is Slatterns main weapon to use against Godzilla. Even though Godzilla tanked many things to the face(and his balls) Slattern is still a tough son of a dog as when Striker sliced halfway through Slatterns arms and detonating the nuke, the arms were still attached this shows Slatterns durability is very high and if she had any regenerative properties then she could've matched Showa Godzilla durability. Slattern is a cut above the other Kaijus as he can command the Kaijus below his category and is aware when he needs help(Slattern called Scunner for help when Striker gets the upper hand) if Slattern can perform other complicated actions(using objects, adapt to situations, plotting plans,ETC) is unknown due to his short time on screen. Conclusion In conclusion Showa Godzilla has a slighty bigger chance to win against Slattern but he can lose to Slattern as they are both near equals in terms of power,durabilties and intelligence. Let me know what you think about this battle and comment on other battles that you want to see Part 2 of Godzilla vs Slattern will happen sometime soon(maybe a week or two) -GoG Who would win? Slattern Godzilla Category:Blog posts